Med Lab
by Raiam
Summary: AU/AH Oneshot about Tomione being in med school where they have to practice on live animals. Of course, Hermione is far from happy about that.


**This is a AU/AH Oneshot based on a prompt:**

 _ **Med school!AU, Tomione are partners in lab. Tom is all "I don't care about the experiment animals" and Hermione is so annoyed with this fact.**_

* * *

"This isn't right," Hermione said, looking down at the anaesthetized miniature pig in front of her. She could see the small movements of its belly with every breath it took. Beside her, Tom Riddle was putting on his lab glasses.

"Whether you think this is right or not doesn't matter. We're here to do our job. That is," he said, pointing at the pig, "to insert tubes in its arteries, block them, inject drugs, and see how its heart reacts."

"I know how to do cardiovascular procedures, thank you very much." She crossed her arms and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What you _forgot_ to mention is, though, that we kill it after we're done."

"Hermione." She tensed at the use of her name. "I couldn't care less about the life of that pig. I'm here to learn how to do surgeries on live tissue."

"So what? We don't need animals to do that! There are simulators which work just as well. You know what?" she said, slamming her glasses on the table and grabbing her bag. "I don't need to do this. I'm out." Hermione left the lab in hurried steps.

Just as she was out the door and about to turn a corner, a strong hand grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She looked into the dark eyes of her lab partner.

"I won't let you put my grades in jeopardy because of your insipid moral concerns." He leaned in closer and the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils. "I know that you care about yours, too, so I advise you to return to the lab."

Hermione broke free of his grip. "I refuse to participate. This is animal abuse, nothing else. Did you notice how much Dolohov, your friend," she sneered, "was looking forward to this class? He's a psych student. Why the hell does he even have to attend?"

"Even psych students have to know how the brain functions under the influence of drugs."

"Yeah, right." She snorted. "As if there is no other way to do that."

"I don't care. You will get back in there, and do what you're supposed to. Unless..." He started whispering in her ear, his lips almost touching them, sending a shiver all over her body. "...You want me to inform the dean what you made in the chem lab last month." He leaned back and smirked at her.

Her blood ran cold. He wasn't supposed to know about that. She doubled checked every time that she was alone in the lab and made sure all traces were gone. "I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"Don't play innocent. While Professor Slughorn may not have noticed that some ingredients from his restricted cabinet went missing, I surely did. For whom was it, anyway?"

"For a friend. Please, Tom, don't tell anyone. You know how expensive medicine is for people without healthcare, and he really needs it," Hermione pleaded.

"I'll keep silent on the condition that you'll work with me in the lab. I'll even let you make the first incision," he said with a half-smile.

"Fine. But I _will_ write a formal complaint."

"After that, you're free to do whatever you want."

* * *

 _Shortly after the semester_

Hermione was looking for Tom in the library. In a reclusive corner at his usual spot, she found him reading a book.

"I just came back from filing my complaint," Hermione said.

"So?"

"I was informed that someone else already had the same idea."

" _Huh_. I wonder who beat you to it."

"Yeah, I did, too. Luckily, the secretary looked away for a moment so I could have a look. It was you," she said with a triumphant smile. "You do have some compassion!"

Tom put his book down. "I guess your incessant rambling during the whole thing must've rubbed off of me."

Hermione didn't know what came over her, maybe a small moment of insanity, but she kissed him. He grabbed her and pulled her closer on his lap.

When they broke off, he said,"That was rather...unexpected."

She smirked. "Well, you did say I was free to do whatever I wanted, after all."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short fic :) Lupin is the friend Hermione's making the medicine for. Even though there is public healthcare in England, let's just assume Lupin doesn't have it (for whatever reason).**


End file.
